The SpongeBob "The" Series
The SpongeBob "The" Series is a British spin-off created by Skullbones123. It focuses on the normal series. Every episode begins with "The" like in "The Amazing World Of Gumball". But, unlike Gumball, even holiday specials begin with "The". The series premiered on October 31, 2014 with the Halloween special, The Nightmare. Episodes Season 1 #The Nightmare #The Strangeness #The Crush #The Cookie #The Eve #The Christmas #The Drink #The Road #The Water #The Snooper #The Word #The Pizza #The Brain #The Friend #The Plan #The Pancakes #The Infinity #The Death #The Fire #The Monster #The Kelp #The Oldies #The Heroes #The Computer #The Box #The TV #The Brother #The Smarty #The Duo #The Riches #The Disc #The Feeling #The Dance #The Wash #The Gum #The Sewer #The Fight #The Toilet #The Bush #The Chicken #The Idiots #The Hobo Season 2 #The Switch #The Concert #The Portait #The Scientist #The Wheel #The CD #The Delivery #The 50th #The Galaxy #The Dance #The Sticks #The Modernest #The Supercalifragilisticexpealidociusman #The Voyage #The Sandwich #The Beach #The Witch #The Rainbow #The Newbie #The Video #The Tap #The Popcorn #The Marathon #The Spider #The Ghost #The Nickel #The Treedome Season 3 #The Play #The Devil #The Game #The Contest #The Sphere #The Park #The School #The Planet #The Land #The Edge #The Waterfall #The Relationship After "The Relationship", the series was confirmed to be cancelled, but 1 year later, more episodes started airing, due to two reasons- #Fans complained that the series was too short. #After the cancellation, Skullbones123 suddenly had many more ideas. Season 4 Despite season 1-3 did, this season did not have 15 less episodes onwards. The number of episodes in the season changes, and Skullbones123 confirmed there will never be 2 seasons with the same number of episodes. This season brought the total number of episodes up to 115. #The Petsitter #The Clock #The Drainpipe #The Formula #The Bell #The Belt #The 1700s #The Sign #The DVD #The Rage #The Rap #The Question #The Unluckiest #The Flower #The Camp #The Diary #The Raid #The Job #The 100th #The Den #The Adult #The Orphan #The Convention #The Cup #The Mobile #The Car #The Insides #The Rush #The Factory #The Milk #The Downside #The Saddo #The Sack #The Farm Season 5 From season 5 onward, no more special episodes were made until the finale is made. This season brought the total up to 124. #The House #The Egg #The Claw #The Microscope #The Chips #The Suspects #The Quiz #The Censor #The Themes Season 6 Season 6 was completely made of 5 episodes in a 5-part special, which aired seperately. After they all aired, these episodes always aired together, in a space of 75 minutes. This season brought the episodes up to 129. #The Competition #The Medal #The Event #The Race #The WINNER Season 7 This season brought the total number of episodes up to 141. #The Plan #The Rocket #The Hunt #The TV #The Q #The Haircut #The Bee #The Ring #The Friend #The Teddy #The Dolly #The Boat #The First #The Moment Season 8 This season brought the total number of episodes up to 166. #The Unicyclist #The Circus #The Song #The Clay #The Confession #The Crack #The Creak #The Goofball #The F #The Snorkel #The Series #The Ring #The Meal #The Offer #The Web #The Internet #The Hillclimbers #The Extermination #The Light #The Narrator #The Glasses #The Pig #The Dodo #The Kung-Fu #The Wasp Season 9 This season brought the total up to 204. Episode 34 of Season 9 was the 200th episode. #The Island #The Adventure #The Puzzle #The Cashier #The Cure #The Picnic #The Reunion #The Jigsaw #The Wood #The Board #The Chalk #The Charcoal #The 8-Bit #The School #The Summer #The Carnival #The Boat #The Hollow #The Egg #The Bomb #The Ghost #The Store #The Milk #The Dinosaur #The Blackout #The Snorer #The Pork #The Boringest #The Vampire #The Jelly #The Spot #The Zit #The Giggle #The 200th #The Machine #The Robot #The Pill #The Doctor Season 10 Funnily, Season 10 had 10 episodes. This season brought the total number of episodes up to 214. #The Calendar #The Shell #The Prom #The Bogey #The Cheese #The Milk #The Crumble #The Eruption #The Wild #The Spinner Season 11 This season brought the total up to 230. #The Dinosaurs #The Giant #The Clouds #The Cave #The Song #The Locket #The Code #The Cruise #The Escape #The Toys #The Bill #The Dollar #The Unluckiest #The Trees #The Robots #The Mug Season 12 This season brought the total number of episodes up to 243. #The Spillage #The Camera #The Desert #The Pencil #The Sash #The Dictionary # Trivia *Every title has 2 words. *For the first 3 seasons, each season had 15 less episodes than the last (42-15=27-15=12). *Most episodes are rated U, but a few are rated PG. *The series was originally going to have more episodes each season, but it changed. (See trivia no.2) Theme Song Errors *On of the "The"'s that SpongeBob rides on is written "Thi". *In episode 75, the end of the theme song said "Created By Skulbones123", instead of "Created By Skul'l'bones123". Time Slots This is the time slots that episodes air in. Premieres Premieres air on Fridays (Sundays in US, Fridays everywhere else) at 8:30 PM. Brand new episodes (episodes which premiered under 3 months ago) air like a normal episode. Normal Episodes Normal episode air from Monday-Wednesday at 16:30 and then another episode at 22:30. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Skullbones123 Category:2013 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs